


The beef incident

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crying, Father talk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111





	The beef incident

England was enjoying the evening to himself, he had a tea set ready, with a copy of Anthony and Cleopatra by his side, and a vibrant garden as his setting. He sat down on the white metal lawn chair and sip his tea. He was about to open the book when he heard the doorbell. Strange, he wasn’t receiving visitors today. He got his cricket bat incase it was France. He opened the door and saw America standing there.

 

“America?” England said. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

 

Then, the superpower started crying very loudly and hugged the British man before him.

“What the hell, what am I, your wife?” England tried to get out of the nation’s grasp on him but he was too damn strong. Frankly, Arthur gave up.

 

“Ok, Ok what’s the matter?”

 

“W-well, Xander he...” But America continued crying and ruining Arthur’s clothes. But it had something to do with Xander. “Fine get inside! The neighbors are gonna look at me funny.”

 

Once inside, Alfred was poured coffee in a regular mug while Arthur had tea in a fancy tea cup. He took a sip before saying something.

“Ok fatass, what’s the matter? Did Wcdonald get rid of their Wcflurry Wednesday?” That just made Alfred cry even more.

 

“So it is the Flurry?”

 

“No,” Alfred said, as he wiped his snot from his nose. “You see, I was making dinner for Xander~~~ “

*flashback*

“Daddy,” The little boy said as he got up on top of the stool. “What are you doing?”

 

“Oh, I’m just making some killer beef, dude.”

 

“I don’t want beef,” Xander pouted “Can we get Wcdonald instead? Please?”

 

“Sorry dude, I would say yes but Mom has been getting suspicious and I don’t want you or I to get in trouble. We can get some another time.”

 

“But I want it now!”

 

“Don’t give me that tone at me young man! You’re getting beef or you get nothing.” The little boy had anger written in his face, he got up and stormed off before looking back at his Dad and yelling “I HATE YOU!” Then left.Alfred froze after that was said, leaving him to cry alone.

*end flashback*

 

“And that’s how it happen.”

 

“You’re seriously crying because of it? Alfred you said that a lot when you were a colony!”

 

“Yeah, But I meant it a lot.” Arthur’s face then turned into rage. “Bloody git.”

 

“What if Xander means it? What if he does hate me? What if he hates me forever? I’m a horrible father!” Alfred went back to crying some more. Arthur couldn’t stand the sight of it, mainly it was ruining his table and that it was getting awkward. Arthur went over and patted Alfred’s back.

 

“There there.” England said. “It’s all right. Alfred, kids are always gonna be like that. They’re gonna say something’s that is not nice but they’ll grow out of it. I’m sure if you told Xander what he said was rude and not to do it again, then he will understand not to do it. And you’re not a horrible fa-father.” Arthur gagged.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, in fact you’re so much better than me.”

 

“Oh man, thanks dude I needed that.” Alfred wipes his glasses clean but before he was about to leave, their was a knock on the door. Arthur opened it and saw the state of Virginia holding a crying infant.

 

“I’m so sorry!” The state said. “But he wouldn’t stop crying unless I took him to you!”

 

“Daddy!” The little boy screamed. “I’m sorry! I’m so-hic-sorry I say that! I love you please don’t be mad at me daddy!”

 

“Really dude!?”

 

“Yes! I’m so sorry! I love you daddy!” The boy screamed and cried about how much he loved Alfred, even as his face turned red. Alfred was back to his old self and ran towards Xander with tears coming out of his eyes.

 

“Xander!” Virginia put the infant down and immediately ran towards his dad.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Xander!” The infant jumped into America’s arm and hugged his face. They were both crying so much, that they ran out of tear drops. Arthur watched as the event unfolded and smiled, it was a strange evening but at least it had a happy ending to it.

 

“Come on, lets get some Wcdonald.”

 

“No, I want some beef, please.” The two laughed as the incident was far away from them. Finally, Arthur can get back to his reading but realized it was raining outside and both his tea and book got wet.


End file.
